clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TVLwriter/archive1
The Weapon Squad Hey TVLwriter! This is the wikia contributor you've all been wondering about. I am writing a book about The Weapon Squad and am going to attempt to publish it. I just decided it might be cool to write about them on wikia! I will probably make an account soon! I might post my story on wikia if I am not succesful in publishing. If that would offend you or you would consider it vandalizm please remove it and let me know. I will happily remove it as well and I would not enjoy being responsibe for vandilizing. Thanks! -(signed by Wikia Contributor) Response Oh ok, that sounds great, I'm already looking forward to that story. It is ok with me if you write your story here under a few conditions. It would help if you make an account and write your story on a your user page. I just do not want it on an actual article because it can be misleading to some visitors. Once you have created an account, I will give you as much time as you need to move the information on the current The Weapon Squad page to your user page. Just be sure to tell me when you do not need the current The Weapon Squad page anymore so I can delete it. Good luck! TVLwriter 00:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Clone Trooper Wiki I just want you to know I look up to you as an editor. If you want to know more about The Weapon Squad go to clonetrooper.wikia.com and read the category The Weapon Squad. Thanks! Publish! Sorry, I forgot to mention this in the last message. Do I have to get permission to publish the book if it has a few characters such as: Commander Colt, Commander Gree, Buzz, Draa, R2-D2, Waxer, Boil and mentioning Commander Cody. As you should know, I didn't create those characters. Please tell me what I have to do. Thanks! Response It depends on a few things: *If you are not planning to sell your book for money, you can use those character names without any problems * If you are planning to go to a publishing company and sell your book to the public, you may have some copyright issues with the character names. *If you just want to put up your story so that people on this wiki can read it for no charge, you will not have any issues. I hope this information was helpful TVLwriter 01:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! That's good to know. I have all of my The Weapon Squad pictures and will make an account ASAP! I have one more question. For my book do I just pay a fine and be done with it? Clone Trooper What's your favorite clone trooper TVLwriter? Response Answering your question above, it is Fives. There is no need to pay a fine, remember that this is a wiki that anybody can edit. Making accounts and the ability to insert text is all free on any wiki you go to. You can make an account and start creating your novel as soon as you want to. There is also one other thing you need to be aware of. I am labeling your novel as Fanon (Fan Fiction) so please do not add information about your novel onto any of our articles, this is an encyclopedia. This is also part of the reason why I want you to create your novel on your userpage. Also, please do not recreate pages that I have deleted. If you think a page that I deleted should not have been deleted, leave a message on my talk page.TVLwriter 23:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) TVLwriter who is your favorite clone trooper.From 11:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor but I DID NOT CREATE WEAPON SQUAD. Response My favorite is Fives, but I also like Fox because of his armor design.TVLwriter 15:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I've got a couple questions and I am not insulting. Why did you delete The Republic Wiki page I wrote? And can you change the title of my Hardcore page to Hardcore (Clone Trooper). If you don't want me to cause any trouble. Thanks! - 23:16, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. And I deleted the Republic Wiki page because I do not want it to be a seperate page on this wiki. If it is a different wiki, feel free to give me a link to it so I can decide if I want to advertise it or not (If that's what you want me to do). TVLwriter 04:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Founder Who is the founder of this wiki? - 01:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Response Kigon was the founder of this wiki. I never met him and he seems to have left this wiki for a long time. Currently, Unit 519, Cad Bane Owns, and I have mainly been running this wiki, but even they have been inactive for a while. Sorry if I'm giving you a hard time, but its a lot of work trying to keep 3 wikis in shape. TVLwriter 04:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! Well good job TVLwriter! Instead of making this a one-man-show for you me and the other Wikia Contributor are going to help you. I will get an account soon to help you run this wiki. I will also create a wiki called The Weapon Squad Wiki. You will find it at clonetroopercreator.wikia.com. It will be a site where you can either create a clone trooper or star wars character and write about them or write about a real clone trooper created by Lucasfilm. It's going to be great. Sincerly 11:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) User Page Hi! I just wanted to ask how will people know to go to my user page to read the story. And what section do you want me to put it in? Curiously, 12:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry TVlwriter, I forgot to mark the Wep page as Wep (Clone Trooper). Can you please do that for me? Thanks! When I get an account, I will help you run this wiki like there's no tomorrow. I owe you that much - Thanks 13:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Response Once you create an account, I will help advertise your story by putting a link to your account's user page on the Main Page or the Community Messages Board. TVLwriter 02:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cobra Sorry about Cobra! The other wikia contributor erased the deletion mark. I accidentally might of. Sorry if I did. Sicerly, 15:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Wep Can you make my Wep page into Wep (Clone Trooper)? If you can thanks. And why did you delete The Weapon Squad page? .... Did you read the message that I left on your talk page. TVLwriter 15:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Black Backround Where'd you get the black backround? 18:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Will you make me an administrator when I get an account? No is O.K. Sorry! I'm sorry but I haven't made an account and probably never will. I typed in Wep Rules on my user page and messed up the name. I'm still a wikia contributor. Go ahead and delete my pages. I will hopefully make an account but doubtful. I might occasionally check in or edit but otherwise I'm done until I get an account. Good Luck on your wiki! 18:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't. I hope I will make an account. I congratulate you for your award.-- 17:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Question I asked the user Echofives1234 a question and he has been editing after I asked him and not answered it. I don't think he knows about the talk page? Please inform him. 11:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Rex If you need a good pic of the phase2 Rex feel free to copy from my user page.CloneCody 01:19, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Edits I do not make editing errors. It offends me to know anyone thinks so. I do much more research than almost all these goobers on this site. In fact, I'm not sure what you think I made up. Thank you for blocking AllAboutClones TVLwriterEchofives1234 23:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 fill free to c opy more pictures and I'll be adding more pictures soon. Category:Talk page archives